thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady and the Tramp
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from Lady and the Tramp. The song "Bella Notte" plays in the background throughout) Doug (vo): Lady and the Tramp was one of the first movies I ever saw in theaters, so naturally, I loved it when I was a little kid. Story and review Doug (vo): The story of an upper class female dog that comes across a low-down scroungy male dog is about as typical as it gets. At first, they don't like each other, but a few situations force them together, and as they get to hang out more, they really decide that they're meant for each other. There's some differences to this usual story that I like, like the fact that I enjoy it when they first see each other, it's not love at first sight like so many other Disney films. If anything, he just sees her in passing and just strikes up a conversation. It's not even a pleasant conversation. He's talking about how a baby's gonna take over her life and that she's never gonna be the center of attention anymore. And then he just leaves. Honestly, if you didn't know the story going in, you probably wouldn't have guessed they'd be together by the end. I sort of like that. clips are shown, mostly focusing on Lady and her human owners Doug (vo): There's also a bunch of clever little touches, too, like I enjoy how the dogs interpret everything, like how the main character thinks that the name of her owners are Jim Dear and Darling, simply because that's what they call each other all the time. Jim Dear: Oh, Darling? Darling: In the kitchen, Jim Dear. Doug (vo): As Disney films go, it's cute. Nothing that spectacular. It keeps your interest, you wanna know what's gonna happen, but there's no real big surprises or any phenomenal bits of animation or, well, just anything that really stands out that much. But for what it is, it's a decent film. It did give us that great Siamese song, though, I don't know. Is that racist now...to...? I'm not sure, but it's the one song everybody hums when they're leaving the theater, so that's got to account for something. song sequence is shown Siamese Cats: singing We are Siamese if you please. We are Siamese if you don't please. Doug (vo): It is nice that they don't go for a straight-up villain in the movie or any of those forced story cliches. Well, except maybe one or two. But they're pretty downplayed. The movie is pretty much just a series of moments, but they're nice moments, and I don't recall them ever being really boring. Final thought Doug (vo): So, overall, I think it's okay. I don't think it's one I'll be watching over and over like the other Disney films, but it holds up decent. If you're a dog lover, or if even not, check it out. It's worth an hour and a half of your time. ending of the song "Bella Notte" is shown Singers: On this lovely Bella Notte... Category:Disneycember Category:Transcripts Category:Disneycember reviews of Disney Animated Canon Movies Category:Disneycember reviews of traditional animated movies Category:Disney Category:Musicals Category:Content Category:Guides